


The Chapter of Shirabu - 01

by fuuyuki



Series: Shiratorisawa Vampire AU! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: Shirabu and Kawanishi were orphans and were raised in a small village which makes Vampire Hunters. One day, Shirabu first met Ushijima, the leader of a werewolves pack.Tag: AU; Vampires & Werewolves & Hunter Stuff; Shiratorisawa Characters; Main! Shirabu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haikyuu!! AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265979) by 유프. 



> Notes: this fiction was inspired by the fanarts form a Korean Artist 유프 (Twitter: HQ_ham). You may find her works in the link here: https://twitter.com/HQ_ham/status/828563078195269632

01.

Shirabu and Kawanishi were orphans and were raised in a small village which makes Vampire Hunters. They were taken care by Tendo, the Priest of the village. He was one of the most famous Vampire Hunter in the field. He started training Shirabu and Kawanishi since they were around 8.

There's a mystery man Semi, who is a friend of Priest Tendou. He came to their village about 2 years ago. He sometime teached both Shirabu and Kawanishi the technique of martial art, weapons and the knowledge about the myths of Vampires and Werewolves. However, Semi was never a vampire hunter.

The story started when Shirabu and Kawanishi turned 17 and started to join the real field action as newbie hunters.

One day, during a hunting mission, they chased a rogue vampire deep down into the forest. Then, the Lycan's childs showed up suddenly. They trespassed the territory of the werewolves by accident.

Shirabu and Kawanishi as the newbies stayed at the back of their group. Therefore, Shirabu didn’t realize what was happening at the front until there was a painful screaming and all the vampire hunters acted before them drew back.

Shirabu was pushed among the group with a annoying frown, then he raised his head up.

He was stunned.

In front of them, there was a werewolf, a very strong one in his human form standing at the top of a group of stone heap. His claws was holding the broken neck of the rogue vampire that they were supposed to be chasing. There were several werewolves wandering behind him.

He stared down to the frightened hunters with a uncharitable face.

“Leave.”

One word. And that’s it.

The group of vampires hunters murmured with displeased voice and walked back in a hurry that left Shirabu alone standing on the ground looking up to the leader of the pack. He intended to go closer to the werewolves but Kawanishi was just in time to notice Shirabu was missing and turned back to dragged him out.

That was the first time Shirabu saw a live werewolf. He was stunned by the power of the leader of the pack, Ushijima. That’s the name he got from Semi the night they’re back to the village.

From that night, Shirabu could not get rid of the unsettled excitement and desire of the strength of Ushijima in his mind.

Of course, Kawanishi was not pleased for Shirabu's behavior. It’s not right for a vampire hunter to admire a werewolf, no matter how strong and powerful it is. He tried to speak with Shirabu once but he just didn’t listen.

Kawanishi then kept silent about it. He didn’t want to raise the attention of the other villagers. Who know what they might do to Shirabu. Shirabu was his only brother-like close friend. He would protect him in all cost.

 

= = = TBC = = =


End file.
